


Dinner?

by Scarlet Rose (DatatheRoast)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Fluffy, Irony, M/M, cant cook to save his life, disney though, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatatheRoast/pseuds/Scarlet%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decided to give Tony a break and cook dinner once since he was stuck working late. But.... There appears to be some complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner?

Steve had been sitting on the couch and catching up with some of the new things on TV's when he received a text from Tony. It stated that he was going to be home a little late because he had a lot of work to do with Pepper and that he should order some take out to eat. He started to pout when he realized he wouldn't be able to have his boyfriends amazing cooking. That's when the thought hit him. What if he cooked dinner for them? Then Tony would have a break for once and he could make them a super romantic dinner.

He smiled determinedly and went into the kitchen. "Hey Jarvis can you find me a recipe based on the food we have in the fridge?" He looked in the cupboards for anything that might fit with a meal.

"Yes sir. With what is in the fridge you could make spaghetti. All you need is pasta, water, and sauce in the cupboard next to you."

Steve nods his head and grabs the sauce then goes back to the cupboard where he remembered seeing pasta. He looked on the back of the box and read how he had to cook it. He found a pot after a bit of searching then moved to fill it three quarters of the way with water. He put it on the stove and set it to high so it would boil faster. He then moved to grab a smaller pot for the sauce and dumped the contents into the pot. He set it on another burner and turned the heat up to high too, assuming that they would be done at the same time that way.

He saw that the water was starting to get bubbles which showed that the water was boiling and dumped the pasta into it. He sighed and watched it for a moment before realizing he had to go to the bathroom. He went over to the restroom and quickly did his business then washed his hands and went back into the kitchen. His eyes widened and he yelped when he saw that the pasta water had started to overflow and that the sauce was popping and throwing sauce splatters all over. He started to shout at Jarvis to help him fix it since he was not used to cooking.

In all the chaos that was happening in the kitchen, both Jarvis and Steve were to distracted to hear the elevator ding open and Tony stepping inside. He was about to call out to Steve when he heard his screams. He ran into the kitchen, already having called his suit onto him. He looked around the kitchen with wide eyes, ready to blast who ever was threatening his boyfriend with his repulsor beam. When he calmed down and saw that the stove was exploding and Steve was freaking out at it, he sighed and let the mask of his suit come off. He sighed and stepped forward to turn the stove off.

He turned to Steve and gave him a soft and worried glare at how much destruction he could have done to himself and the tower. Steve looked up at Tony with wide and sad eyes. His lip started to quiver slightly at the mess he had made and the disappointed stare Tony was giving him. He ducked his head down and started to let out soft whimpers as tears started to slide down his cheeks and onto the floor.

Tony's eyes widened when he heard Steve's whimpers and he sent his suit back into his work shop and moved closer to Steve. He wrapped an arm around his hips and pulled him close while using his other hand to tilt his head up to stare into each other's eyes. He rubbed their noses together softly and wiped the tears out from under his eyes. "It's alright Steve I'm not mad. I was just scared because I heard you yelling and thought you were getting attacked then when I saw this mess I was afraid that you might have hurt yourself. I love you no matter what."

Steve sniffled softly and leaned into Tony's hand and gave him a small shy smile. "I love you too Tony. I just wanted to give you a break for once and make dinner for us. But I went to the bathroom and then I saw all of this happening and I didn't know how to fix it." He bit his lip and sniffled one last time.

Tony let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. "Oh baby. It's alright. I love to cook especially when it's for you. How about you go take a hot bath while I clean this up then we can order some take out?" Steve was about to object from Tony cleaning up his mess but at the look Tony gave him he sighed and nodded his head. He kissed Tony softly before going into their room and grabbing a clean pair of boxers and some sweat pants. He went into the bathroom turned the water to warm before stripping and sinking into it with a sigh.

Meanwhile Tony was cleaning the kitchen with the help of DUM-E after he told Jarvis to order their favorite food from a small Italian shop that had great food. He finished cleaning up and grabbed some candles from the closet, lighting them up so that they would help Steve relax even more. He went over to the TV and turned it on to Steve's favorite Disney movie, Sleeping Beauty. He loved how ironic it was that that was his favorite movie and it made him feel super cheesy whenever he would joke and say it was clearly made for them since Steve is his sleeping beauty.

He heard Steve coming back into the living room and turned to face him with a smile. When Steve had reentered the living room and smelt the candles, he looked to Tony with a confused stare when he saw the movie that was set up behind him. He blushed and smiled at Tony widely, walking over to him quickly and pulling him onto the couch. He sits Tony down then immediately inserts himself into Tony;s side and looks up at the TV with wide and excited eyes. Tony pressed play and about twenty minutes into it the elevator dinged open and the delivery man was holding their food out to them.

Tony smiled and stood up, detangling himself from Steve. He handed the money over to the delivery man and then set the food on some plates for each of them to eat. While he was doing that Steve got up and followed him into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and kissed his neck softly before nuzzling into it. "I love you Tony." He whispered lightly, his breath fanning over Tony's neck.

Tony let out a soft chuckle and leaned his head against Steve's. "I love you too old man." He whispers back before turning and pulling him into a loving kiss. When they separate again he smiles up at Steve and hands him his plate before walking back to the couch. He sits down and waits to eat his food until Steve joins him.

Steve sits down back in his spot next to Tony- but not as close since they were eating- and starts to dig in, looking up at the movie they resumed. When they finished their food, Steve once again curled back up into Tony and watched the movie with wide and happy eyes. When the movie is over Tony looks down and see's Steve is asleep on his chest. He chuckles softly and pulls a blanket over them from on the back of the couch. He kisses the top of Steve's head before whispering, "Best dinner ever." He closes his eyes with a soft smile on his face as he follows Steve into dream land.


End file.
